


Does That Mean You Like Me?

by RoseWilliams15



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Day five submission for Sanvers Week, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWilliams15/pseuds/RoseWilliams15
Summary: Even badass agents and detectives need a day off every now and then.





	Does That Mean You Like Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Submission for day five of Sanvers Week. The original prompt was simply "Domestic".

Alex tiptoed from the kitchen up to her bed before sliding in next to Maggie, who was still fast asleep despite the bright natural light seeping in from every window in the apartment. The taller woman wrapped her arms around Maggie and kissed her neck softly. Maggie stirred slightly and groaned. Alex rolled her eyes and kissed her way up Maggie’s jaw, starting with her chin and ending at the beginning of her hair line. 

 

“It’s too early Danvers.” Maggie mumbled, voice deep and husky from sleep. 

 

“Mmhm if it were a regular Saturday, I would have to agree with you, but today is cleaning day.” 

 

Maggie rolled out of Alex’s arms and pulled her pillow over her head. “Nooooo, can’t we clean the apartment next weekend?” 

 

Alex grabbed the pillow and tossed it off the bed, earning herself another groan. “I hate to break it to you Mags but you’ve been using that excuse for the last month and it still looks like a Cadmus grade explosive went off in here.” Maggie frowned up at the ceiling and Alex tugged on her arm. “Come on, I already put your bagel through the toaster once and it should be done for the second time here any second.” Maggie made no movement to get up, instead, she pulled the comforter closer to her chin. Alex sighed. “Oh, did I forget to tell you? If we get everything done today, we can stay in bed all day tomorrow.”

 

Maggie sat bolt upright. “All day?”

 

Alex smirked and rolled so that she was on her knees straddling Maggie’s lap. “You heard me Sawyer, but you are going to have to earn it.” 

 

Maggie’s eyes glinted mischievously before she wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist and pulled her into a kiss. Alex melted into her touch and let out a small gasp when Maggie rolled them over so that Alex was on her back. After a moment, Maggie pulled back and jumped off the bed, leaving Alex breathless. “Stop lying around Danvers, we got work to do.” 

 

Alex reached behind her head and grabbed her pillow before throwing it at Maggie. The brunette dodged the flying object and ran into the kitchen. Alex grinned and got up to follow her.

*** 

“We would have been better off calling Kara over her to use her x-ray vision on this pan. I’ve been scrubbing it for ten minutes.” 

 

“I’ve tried that, it doesn’t work as well as you think it would.” Alex called from the couch where she was surrounded by piles of freshly folded clean clothes. The two fell into silence, refocusing on the task in front of them. 

 

Maggie was just drying the last of the dishes when she felt something soft hit her in the back of the head. She looked down and saw a pair of balled up socks. “Will you ever get to the point where you stop throwing things at me?” She asked, picking up the socks and walking them back over to the mountain that Alex had steadily been building around herself. 

 

Alex reached for the socks and put them with the other pairs. “I could stop right now, but where’s the fun in that?”

 

Maggie shook her head and looked at the small stack of clothes that Alex hadn’t gotten to yet. A familiar orange shirt caught her attention. “Hello Sunshine.” 

 

Alex looked up and smiled. “I never did get used to it you know.” 

 

Maggie tilted her head to the side and scrunched her eyebrows. “Get used to what?” 

 

“Being happy.” 

 

Maggie opened her mouth but Alex held up her finger to stop her.  

 

**“** Hang on,” Alex said, standing up quickly and knocking over a pile of pants to get to the brunnette. “I am happy, so so so happy. You have made me the happiest that I have ever been.”  Alex brought her hands up and cupped Maggie’s face. “What I’m saying is, I am still not used to being this happy, and I am not sure that I ever want to be. I still can’t believe that I get to wake up next to you, that I get to keep kicking your ass at pool and buying you vegan ice cream. It still blows my mind.” 

 

Maggie covered Alex’s hands with her own and smiled, her dimples on full display. “Does that mean you like me?”

 

“Shut up.” Alex said before smacked her shoulder. “But, yeah, I like you, a lot.” 

 

“Good because I like you, a lot, too.” 

 

Alex blushed and giggled before Maggie moved her hands down to Alex’s hips and pulling her into a soft kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment and a kudos, they always make me smile. :)


End file.
